Flawless
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: In which a certain AI catches the optic of a certain Air Commander. Starscream/EDI, sticky, M for a reason. B-day gift for the amazing StealthKaelly.


_A fic in which a certain AI catches the optic of a certain Air Commander XD A(n after-Christmas) birthday gift for the amazing Stealth Kaelly._

_I don't think this is a good fic(I'm not talking about the language and all the mistakes, just the story itself), the sex is just too...superficial? Obvious? Well, actually, the only thing i truly wanted to write was: Starscream admiring flying EDI. But. Shit happened. This is so stupidly AU-ish that it hardly makes sense. This fic was, in the end, written for an only purpose-to have Starscream have sex with EDI. End of story. I'm a perv and this is weird, there are DotM references as well as G1 ones, but overall, it's no particular universe, really. Also, it might feel a bit weird at times because I started it writing like...six months ago and then, there was a gap thanks to school and I've just finished it now and...it's terrible, the pieces don't fit together and...*le ultimate rage*...it's the worst birthday gift I've ever given. (And yep, if anyone hasn't noticed, I can't write good porn -.-)_

_Warning: Contains really badly written mecha-porn and a distant mention of mpreg in the last sentence. Unbeta'ed, no proof-reading done either. Sorry. _

* * *

**Flawless**

Starscream could only watch in awe as the earthly jet flew miles under him. It's golden frame rolled easily in the air, it fell and rose, drawing flawless curves into the azure blue while carving them into Starscream's spark. His sensors told him that there was no fleshling in the cockpit, no puny human to ruin the perfection. He only registered a sign of something vaguely resembling a Cybertronian processor.

And Starscream decided. He despised Earth for what it was and for what he had lost to that disgusting planet, but this, the sheer beauty of that creature, made him change his mind just a little bit. His engines stalled and he let his body descend, easily catching up with the other jet. Somewhere during his flight, his internal comm pinged with a request for a contact. The frequency seemed unknown, but Starscream had no doubts of whose it was.

:Who are you?:said a voice over the comm and Starscream inwardly smiled. He sped up a bit, rapidly nearing the golden jet.

:Air Commander Starscream.: he replied smoothly, perfectly aware of his own superiority. Even with the capabilities that thing had, it would be no match for him.:State your designation.:

:They call me EDI.:the jet said, his voice slightly wavering. Starscream sensed what was hidden beneath those words. To the human race, _EDI_ meant nothing but a soulless machine. But he could be so much more, if he only wanted. If he only let Starscream get to him.

:If I am not mistaken-and I assume I am not-you were created by those fleshlings.:said Starscream and slowly flew to EDI's right side, not wanting to scare him. So far things had been going well. He had expected the jet to open fire or sipmly flee, but it seemed to be quite fearless and almost as interested as Starscream was. Perhaps EDI was not as obedient as he was meant to be.

:Yes. I was created to protect and serve them.: That reminded Starscream partly of Barricade but it also infuriated him to his very core. No one should serve the humans for they did not deserve such a thing. Starscream bit back the angry growl that almost rose in his throat and after a moment he went on.

:Only that and nothing else? I guess you have never flown for the pure joy of it, have you?: He felt EDI hesitate, before he got an answer. Maybe the jet was not used to talking to strangers and maybe it had just never met someone able to understand. It's creators had probably never intended to create an intelligence greater than their own, had never wanted to deal with a machine with a will of its own. And yet they managed to do just that, digging their own graves.

:I am not meant to fly for joy.:replied EDI flatly and sped up. So did Starscream.:Are you?: Could EDI see his face, he'd undoubtedly see the genuine surprise written all over it. But Starscream hid it easily in his altmode and his spark throbbed with want. That...EDI would be his. At all costs.

:I am a Seeker, EDI. Seekers are flyers, extraordinary ones. We were made to reign the skies, to make flying look perfect. You cannot do something well if you don't enjoy it.: Starscream explained. Yes, originally they had been meant to be a spectacle in the beautiful Cybertronian sky. Now they were only angels of death as they flew from heaven and turned earth into hell.

:Rather cryptic, but a 'yes' nonetheless.:replied EDI. There was a hint of amusement in his voice and behind that Starscream also heard a faint shade of curiosity there. :Tell me, what is it like, to fly when you don't have to?:EDI asked. Starscream-already grinning at the jet's straightforwardness-drew closer to him.

:I won't tell you. You have to feel it for yourself. Just go. Now!: And EDI did just that. He sped up, almost disappearing before Starscream could catch up with him. EDI went fast, but Starscream still could easily outmatch him, the speed was nowhere near his limit somewhere around mach three. However racing was not what Starscream had in mind. That would be way too boring for him. He let EDI gain a bit and then began chasing him again.

It felt wonderful. Starscream hadn't experienced something like that for ages, since...since Cybertron? Yes, that was it. Before the war, when there had been neither Autobots nor Decepticons, he would fly with his trinemates, chase them and let them chase him and then they would 'face each other sensless. He still kept those memories, there was no way he could forget those days filled with light, joy and life. After that the world turned dark. His trinemates, his beloved and bonded were killed and torn apart, leaving black and empty space inside of his own spark. The hurt he felt in the moment made him think of offlining himself, but he swore revenge instead. To that planet and all of its organic life, he would destroy everything. For his brothers. For the pain he had to suffer.

:So, EDI, how do you feel?:Starscream asked, trying to push those dark reminders of his own past aside. The present mattered more. Mourning his loss could wait but the experiment he had in his mind needed to be done as soon as possible. For the survival of their race. And for his own sick pleasure.

:Not bad.: replied the jet, trying to make his voice sound uninterested and even. But Starscream could see past that, could hear the amusement, the almost unwilling joy radiating from EDI's voice.:What do you want?:

_Oh, clever, aren't we?_ Starscream thought but kept silent. Of course he couldn't tell EDI about his true intentions(and that would last for a while), but perhaps giving the earthling some hints wouldn't hurt. :I want to show you _life_. It's your choice. So...choose wisely.: And with that, he sped up and shot forward, leaving surprised and confused EDI behind.

Every day after that Starscream lurked around in the upper atmosphere, waiting for EDI to show up. And if EDI did, Starscream joined him, getting more and more daring each time they flew aimlessly and seared through the sky. It took weeks, months maybe, before EDI seemed convinced and ready. Well, ready for what Starscream told him about. Definitely not prepared for what Starscream was about to do to him.

Those who survived the massacre on Earth kept their distance, not willing to cooperate with him, but Starscream didn't insist on their obedience anymore. His mind was filled with shining gold that would soon be his. He was alone in his efforts, true, and that made it difficult, sometimes tedious, but he would not give up.

Sometimes Starscream wondered, if it was worth it. Worth the trouble, the danger, the time he spent convincing EDI, bringing him to the dead planet and making him less earthly and more cybertronian, more godly than he already was. There were moments when he doubted his decision, regretted it, even, but in the end his stubbornness always won, forcing him to go on.

And in the end, it was worth it. Starscream's spark was pounding in it's casing when EDI finally said yes and followed Starscream to the remains of Cybertron, to its very core where the bright light of Vector Sigma illuminated their frames as they stepped into the chamber.

Starscream was only inches away from fulfilling his wish. He could feel curiousity and anxiety radiating from the other jet and found himself almost just as nervous, although his reasons for that were completely different. He knew things EDI had no idea about, he was aware of hundreds of things that could go terribly wrong. While EDI was afraid of what would happen if everything went according to the plan, Starscream feared what would come if it didn't. He wasn't even sure if it would work at all...but then again, he woul'd know until he tried.

In the end, everything went unexpectedly well and Starscream couldn't even worry about things that could possibly ruin the perfection, because...EDI came out flawless.

Starscream's spark rejoiced at the sight. The perfect body just out of his reach glowed in the blinding light of Cybertron's very core, the curves and angles painted brilliant gold shone as brightly as the planet's sun, leaving Starscream speechless, amazed and helplessly aroused.

"How does it feel?"he asked after a while and watched as EDI shifted and wriggled uncomfortably, examining his new form.

"Weird. Don't know what to do. And that strange thing in my...chest. What is it?"EDI seemed helpless, scared and Starscream felt the tidal wave of doubts rise in his core. What if EDI didn't assimilate? What if he didn't want to?

"That is your spark. You'll get used to it. You'll like it, trust me." EDI looked at him and Starscream's own spark swelled as he saw the trust in EDI's optics. That poor creature really believed anything he said. It was neither stupid nor inconvenient, only it made Starscream feel obligated to fulfill EDI's expectations."It will help you move now. Just try it."

EDI gave a hesitant nod and then tried to move. His limbs stirred and EDI stumbled a bit before he finally fell to the ground. Starscream was quick to catch him, gathering the golden frame into his arms just a few inches above the hard floor. EDI's green optics stared at him and Starscream's spark gave a needy throb as his arms held the all too beautiful body."It's okay. It will take some time before you learn how to use this body. Just try it again."

And EDI did. It took another three falls and a lot of awkward(at least for Starscream) touching before EDI managed to walk a few metres on his own. Starscream only smiled at the hope that started to radiate from EDI. It meant more to him than EDI or anyone else would think. Because hoping EDI could turn into happy EDI which would be only a tiny step from willing EDI.

Finally. The waiting, the weeks of holding back and self-restraints, the troubles he had with his (in)subordinates...he'd go through all of it again. Because it was all worth it. The sight of EDI lying sprawled on his berth with his legs slightly spread and optics glowing brightly, the tingle of their entwining EM fields, it all seemed almost too exquisite to be real. Starscream had a hard time keeping himself from taking EDI right in the moment-for he wanted much more than a one night stand that would undoubtedly result into breaking that magnificient creature. He had to go slow, take only tiny steps to truly earn his prize.

EDI looked at him curious and waiting. Starscream had explained the basics of interfacing to him before, carefully avoiding some parts, certain words, which could possibly make EDI think this was the primary purpose of all of that. Starscream had feared EDI would put things together, somehow connect human sex and Cybertronian interfacing, but in the end it seemed the poor jet was kind of uneducated when it came to that matter.

Starscream gently stroked EDI's cheek and carefully studied his reaction-which was quite positive. Good. The Air Commander pressed his thumb to EDI's lips, forcing them to part. Just a bit so that he could kiss him astroseconds later.

EDI flinched and his optics spiraled wide when Starscream's lips touched his, but relaxed after a while and Starscream took that as a permission to actually kiss him. It felt even better than he had imagined. He had kissed many before, but this seemed different. He couldn't figure out why but little did he care. He smiled into the kiss when EDI pressed against him.

He didn't break the kiss even when his hands moved to explore the golden curves of EDI's lithe frame, gently touching everything in reach and slowly, very slowly moving down to EDI's waistline and lower. EDI flinched a bit when Starscream finally cupped his crotch, but didn't try to push him away. The Air Commander held him close and when EDI's eyes closed in approval, he gently pushed the covers aside.

Starscream's finger tips lightly glided over the seal, hesitantly teasing the sensor nodes. Starscream had told EDI about it-about the pain that would probably accompany the first interface and though EDI still wanted to do it, Starscream himself felt a bit unsure. Of course he wanted that jet. He wanted him badly, but the weird affection that had blossomed in his spark would not let Starscream hurt EDI...too much.

"I can still stop."Starscream said after a few minutes of teasing. Just for his own conscience, to let EDI choose for himself. Of course Starscream did not want to stop, but he wanted to be sure EDI would not blame him later, at least not rightfully.

EDI looked him and for a brief moment it seemed he would really tell Starscream to stop. The green optics stared into the crimson ones, almost as if they were scrutinizing Starscream. And then came the reply Starscream had prayed for. "Don't stop. Please."

Starsrcream kissed EDI again, thrusting his glossa into EDI's mouth. The other jet gave a muffled whimper and sligthly lifted his hips, letting Starscream's fingers slide a little bit deeper. Starscream almost smiled when the warmth enveloped his talons, imagining how great it would feel on his spike.

He broke the kiss after a while. Green optics slowly opened and again, stared at him with anticipation. "Do you...want more?"Starscream asked and EDI gave an eager nod. Maybe the concept of interfacing was still a bit of a mystery to him, but he'd get into it, Starscream thought and pulled his fingers out. The golden jet whined a wriggled his hips a bit. At that point, Starscream was already grinning. He stroked EDI'S thigh gently, waited for a second and then, with his wide smile still on, drew back to kneel between EDI's legs.

EDI shuddered and moaned as Starscream's glossa invaded his valve, darting over the nodes. The sharp teeth scratched against the rim ever so slightly and EDI cried out loud and bucked his hips, trying to get more of the delicate touch. But Starscream held EDI firmly pressed into the berth and kept teasing him enough to make him want more but not enough to bring him to overload...yet. He tasted the sweet lubricant on his glossa and breathed in the intoxicating scent, allowing himself to get lost for a moment before drawing back. EDI whined slightly and tried to get Starscream back between his legs, but the Air Commander only smiled and moved forward to kiss him again.

"It's going to hurt a bit. Are you still into it?"Starscream asked when he pulled away, and EDI nodded eagerly just like many times before. Starscream let out a heavy sigh and then unsheathed his spike. It slid easily out of its housing and Starscream almost moaned when he felt cold air brush against its tip.

He looked into EDI's half lidded optics and then, without any warning, thrust into him with one smooth movement, burying himself to the hilt. EDI cried out loudly. His optics went wide and his body rigid under Starscream. It was almost impossible to hold still with the wet heat surrounding his spike, but the Air Commander managed somehow. Just when it started to get rather uncomfortable, EDI sighed quietly and gave him a tight smile and a nod. He moved slowly at first, well aware of EDI's discomfort, but he picked the pace quickly as the body underneath him relaxed and even started to meet his thrusts after a while. And it felt like heaven.

The months of trying to get to that point were easily forgotten as EDI started to moan and beg for more and Starscream's spark lurched forward in its casing as EDI came undone right in front of his optics. It took only a few more thrusts for Starscream to finish as well, everything seemed too perfect for him to last even a second longer.

"It wasn't that bad" EDI said, his voice quiet and content, mind probably still hazy from the afterglow. "Actually...I liked it."

Starscream smiled inwardly and gently stroked one of EDI's wings. "It will be better next time." he assured EDI and his spark suddenly felt warm and heavy, like if it was already waiting for it's turn to merge with EDI's and create a new life.

* * *

_Dafuq I just wrote? _c:


End file.
